Beshte
Beshte on virtahepo, joka esiintyy Leijonakaartissa. Hän on Leijonakaartin vahvin jäsen. Esiintymiset Elokuvat Leijonakaarti karjuu jälleen : Kun Bunga ja Kion juoksevat ympäri Jylhämaata pelaten Baobab palloa, he tapaavat Beshten, joka tervehtii kaksikkoa lämpimästi. : Myöhemmin, Kionin saadessa tietää, että hänestä tulee Leijonakaartin johtaja, hän valitsee Bungan, Beshten, Fulin ja Onon mukaan kaartiin. Bunga käskee Kionin näyttää heille Vanhinten karjunnan, mutta Kion onnistuu vain vinkaisemaan. Pian tämän jälkeen Simba saapuu ja toruu Kionia valinnoistaan kaartiin. Hän sanoo, että kaarti on aina tehty leijonista ja syyttää poikaansa siitä, että tämä kohtelee rooliaan päällikkönä kuin peliä. Kion lähtee masentuneena pois. : Pian tämän jälkeen kaarti saa kuulla, että hyeenat ovat hyökkäämässä gasellien kimppuun. Nopeasti rohkaistunut Kion valmistelee Leijonakaartin, ja antaa jokaiselle Leijonakaartin merkin olkapäähän. : Yhdessä kaarti hyökkää hyeenoiden kimppuun, ajaen ne takaisin Varjonmaahan. Lopuksi Kion käyttää vielä Vanhinten karjuntaa, joka saa jopa Janjan värähtämään. Simba, Nala ja Rafiki katsovat taistelua läheiseltä kalliolta. Simba tajuaa, että Kion teki viisaat valinnat kaartiin ja hyväksyy näin uuden Leijonakaartin. TV-sarjat Leijonakaarti "Ei ole hyeenaa täpliin katsominen" "Makuu nousee" "Viisas Bunga" "Milloin olen kuningatar" "Katse kateissa" "Kupatana-juhlat" "Fulin uusi perhe" "Utamua etsimässä" "Virtahevon perässä" "Drongon kutsu" "Maalauksia ja ennustuksia" "Muutto Mbali -niityille" "Bunga ja kuningas" "Mielikuvitusokapi" "Liikaa termiittejä" "Galagot hädässä" "Janja's New Crew" "Baboons!" "Beware the Zimwi" "Lions of the Outlands" "Enää en karju" "The Lost Gorillas" "The Trail to Udugu" "Ono's Idol" "Beshte and the Hippo Lanes" "Ono the Tickbird" "Babysitter Bunga" "The Savannah Summit" "The Traveling Baboon Show" "Leijonakaarti: Scarin paluu" "Ono and the Egg" "Let Sleeping Crocs Lie" "Swept Away" "Rafikin uudet naapurit" "Rescue in the Outlands" "The Ukumbusho Tradition" "The Bite of Kenge" "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" "The Morning Report" "The Golden Zebra" "The Little Guy" "Divide and Conquer" "The Scorpion's Sting" "The Wisdom of Kongwe" "The Kilio Valley Fire" "Undercover Kinyonga" Kirjat Adventures of the Lion Guard Baboons! Bunga lapsenvahtina Bunga the Wise Can't Wait to be Queen Eye in the Sky First Look and Find Follow That Hippo! Fuli Finds Her Place Join the Lion Guard! Kion Roars! Kion's Animal Alphabet Lion Guard, Defend! Little Golden Book Favorites Long Live the Lion Guard! Mahtava karjahdus Meet the Lion Guard Meet the New Guard My Epic Roar My World Ono the Tickbird Pride Lands Patrol Roaring Rhythms Savannin sankarit Sunset Surprise The Imaginary Okapi The Power of the Roar Time for the Lion Guard Too Many Termites Unlikely Friends Sarjakuvat A Remedy for Impatience A Test for the Guard An Enemy in Trouble Calf in Danger Hippo Springs Janja's Prisoners Let's Help Rafiki! Makuu's Trap Saving A Flower Team Play The Ancient Outpost The Best Guard The Day of the Crocodiles The Missing Ingredient The Night Mission Which Way Out? Wildfire Emergency Ulkonäkö Beshte on suuri ja vahva. Hänellä on suuri pää ja kuono sekä pienet kirkkaansiniset silmät. Korvien sisäpuolet ja silmänympärykset ovat harmahtavan vaaleanpunaiset. Muuten kaljulla päälaella on pieni, tumma hiustupsu. Beshte on väriltään siniharmaa. Selässä on tummempia täpliä. Vatsapuoli on vaaleanharmaa. Beshten varpaat ovat tummanharmaat, melkein mustat. Hampaat ovat suuret, ja kaksi niistä näkyy silloinkin, kun suu on kiinni. Niin kuin muillakin Leijonakaartin jäsenillä, Beshtellä on Leijonakaartin merkki vasemmassa olkapäässään. Luonteenpiirteet Beshte on hyvin kiltti ja suurisydäminen virtahepo. Hän käyttäytyy kuin isoveli Leijonakaartin nuoremmille jäsenille, ja on ystävä kaikille Jylhämaan eläimille. Leijonakaartin jäsenenä Beshte on rohkea, ja on valmis tekemään kovasti töitä, sekä taistelemaan sen puolesta, minkä uskoo olevan oikein. Beshten kiltteys ja avuliaisuus on kuitenkin välillä aiheuttanut ongelmia, kuten silloin, kun hän jäi auttamaan pikkueläimiä, vaikka hänen piti tehdä polkuja Flood Plainsien halki. Kuvia happy beshte.png|Iloinen Beshte. leijonakaarti.png|Beshte muun Leijonakaartin kanssa. run.png|Beshte ja muu Leijonakaarti juoksevat Approachidol.png|Beshte ja Mtoto basi and beshte.png|Beshte isänsä Basin kanssa. relieved.png|Beshte Ääninäyttelijät *'Leijonakaarti karjuu jälleen' - (TV-ohjelma) - (2015) - Dusan Brown (alkuperäinen), Lassi Hirvonen (suomenkielinen) *'Leijonakaarti' - (TV-sarja) - (2016-) - Dusan Brown (alkuperäinen), Lassi Hirvonen (suomenkielinen) Trivia *Beshten iskulause "Twende kiboko!" on swahilia ja tarkoittaa "Mentiin, virtahepo!" *Leijonakaarti karjuu jälleen- elokuvan aikaisessa mainosvideossa Beshtellä oli lovi korvassaan. Tämä virhe korjattiin myöhemmin, mutta se toistuu kuitenkin ohjelmaa seuraavan TV-sarjassa nimeltä Leijonakaarti. *Saman elokuvan suomenkielisessä takakannessa Beshteä kutsutaan virheellisesti nimellä Hippo. Perhe ja suku Isä: :Basi Ystävät: :Kion :Bunga :Fuli :Ono Lainaukset Lähteet ja sitaatit Luokka:Virtahevot Luokka:Urokset Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Jylhäläiset Luokka:Eläimet Luokka:Leijonakaartin jäsenet Luokka:Leijonakaarti karjuu jälleen -hahmot Luokka:Leijonakaartin hahmot